Extreme Exposure
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Garland complains to Bryan that Hiro is being a jerk, so Bryan plays a prank on him. Now Hiro is stuck in just his boxer shorts, all alone and it’s raining. Then, someone unexpected comes to his rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Extreme Exposure  
Summary: Garland complains to Bryan that Hiro is being a jerk, so Bryan plays a prank on him. Now Hiro is stuck in just his boxer shorts, all alone and it's raining. Then, someone unexpected comes to his rescue.  
Pairings: Spencer/Hiro, Bryan/Garland  
Mentioned: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Mystel  
Warnings: Fluff. Uke Hiro. A steamy make-out scene. Two-Shot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. But give me time, I might find a way yet. Heh heh heh…

My second attempt at Uke Hiro. Who wouldn't want to see him walking around in his boxer shorts? Actually, I think there are a lot of people we wouldn't mind seeing walking around in their underwear, would we?

Don't you just love being a fangirl? X3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little two-shot!

* * *

Rubbing his bicep with a deep frown on his face, Garland winces at the tenderness of the muscle. "Stupid Hiro," he mutters to himself as he makes his way back to his room.

Hiro has been acting like a complete jackass the last couple of days, making his teammates, team BEGA train almost relentlessly. Garland doesn't know what crawled up his ass and died, but it's really starting to get to everyone. Brooklyn is becoming lethargic, Crusher is complaining that he can't spend time with his sister, MingMing is upset because her excessive Beyblade training is starting to affect her singing and Mystel isn't as lively and bubbly as he usually is.

And for Garland, his muscles are really starting to ache and pain. Even with his toned and honed body from his martial arts training. He's starting to feel like he's 70 years-old instead of just 17.

Opening the door to his room, Garland is looking forward to collapsing on his bed and sleeping for a couple of hours. But as soon as the door falls shut behind him a pair of arms seems to appear out of nowhere and wrap around his waist.

"Good God!" Garland gives a startle cry as he feels his back pressing up against something warm and familiar, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

"Nope," A deep voice whispers in his ear, almost sniggering. "It's just me."

Garland immediately relaxes and he gives a sigh of relief with a tinge of annoyance. "Bryan," he whispers, falling somewhat limp in his arms. "How did you get in here?"

It's a relatively stupid question. Bryan has made it a habit of breaking into places, his favorite is of course Garland's bedroom and just about any property that Kai owns. He breaks into the dojo some times, only to be chased out by Gramps with a kendo stick.

It's actually quite comical to watch.

He has been dating Bryan for about four months now and the silver hair Russian still manages to surprise him every single day. He still manages to sneak up behind him and practically pounce on him. It doesn't matter where, when or why. He does whatever he feels like.

"Never mind that," Bryan suddenly says, a frown appearing on his lips as he steps back and turns Garland around in his arms so he can have a better look at him. He lets his emerald green eyes wander up and down Garland's body and raises an eyebrow in concern. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Garland replies as he rolls his eyes skyward at Bryan's tactless way with words. "That was the look I was going for. It's nice to know that I managed to pull it off."

Bryan arches an eyebrow again at the blatant sarcasm in his boyfriend's voice, feeling unsure whether to be amused of concerned. Garland only ever becomes sarcastic when he's balancing on the edge of exhaustion. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Garland sighs as he leans into Bryan's arms and rests his cheek on his shoulder, leaning heavily against him to keep himself upright. "It's just Hiro is being a bit of an ass lately and I don't know why."

To Bryan, Hiro is always an ass. But that's because they don't exactly get along. Hiro thinks of Bryan as a no-good street punk while Bryan thinks of Hiro as a jerk-off with a yard stick up his ass. He's so dull and predictable that Bryan bets that Hiro irons his underwear before bed.

Suddenly sweeping Garland into his arms, Bryan moves him over to his bed and sits down, placing Garland in his lap. He wraps an arm around his shoulders, cradling the weary teen against his chest as his other hand runs comforting circles up and down his thigh. In the first month of their relationship Bryan learnt that Garland is quite sensitive there and likes it when Bryan softly strokes his thighs.

"What's he doing?" Bryan asks as Garland sleepily snuggles himself into his embrace.

"Just training us until we drop," Garland tells him, his voice barely above a whisper as he nuzzles his head under Bryan's chin, his hands clutching onto his jacket. "He's just been a general prick, that's all."

"That's nothing new," Bryan mutters under his breath, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. He draws in a deep breath, trying his best not to become too angry as he will disturb his peaceful boyfriend that he has safely tucked away in his arms. He glances down and notices that Garland has fallen asleep, deep lines of exhaustion marring his once flawless complexion.

Bryan sighs once again as he shifts in his position, leaning his back against the bed head as he moves Garland so he is now lying between his legs, his head resting against his chest. Bryan wraps an arm around Garland's waist as his other tenderly runs fingers through the silky silver strands of his hair.

Garland shifts a little, but does not wake. He curls his hands tighter around Bryan's chest, nuzzling his cheek cutely against his chest for a few moments before settling down.

"He's exhausted," Bryan muses out loud to himself before his eyebrow gives a sudden twitch of annoyance. "And it's not my fault this time."

Bryan plans a little piece of revenge. It's little and probably a tad childish, but who really cares? He's going to humiliate Hiro and in a way that he's certain Hiro won't work out who is responsible.

This should be entertaining to watch.

--

Hiro stares at the apparently bare bench in the locker room. He could have sworn he left his clothes there. No, he's certain he did. He got undress to have a shower, but then he phone rang. Dressed in only his boxer shorts, he answered it. He only turned his back on his clothes for a moment.

So…where the hell are they?

No way…did someone steal then to play a prank on him? How is that possible?! They were just there a second ago!

Whoever did this is no amateur. He has to be a really sneaky bastard to steal his belongings right from under his nose like this. When he's standing a mere foot or two away, no less. Argh, this is embarrassing!

What should he do now? He could use his phone, but who can he call that won't make a mockery out of him? There is no one he can trust with this piece of embarrassing information. He has no choice. He has to try and make his way undetected back to his place. Or at least find some sort of clothing to cover himself.

Opening the change room door just a crack, Hiro glances up and down the hallway, straining his ears for any kind of noise. Thankfully, it's completely silent. Not a noise, not even a pin drop. He slips out through the door and makes his way silently down the hall, heading towards the fire exit. No one uses the emergency exit unless it's important. And this is a highly critical situation.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day," a deep and heavy accented voice says with amusement.

Hiro spins around and finds himself face to face with a wall of hard muscles and broad shoulders. He tilts his head back to look skywards and into the face of a certain blonde Russian who's about six foot tall in height, shoulders four feet in width and arms like tree trucks. Large tree trunks.

Of all the people he could have ran into, it had to be him.

He finds Spencer from the Blitzkrieg Boys infuriating and a tad intimidating, not that he would confess that to anyone. At 19 years-old he is two years younger than Hiro, but is nearly a foot taller and countless muscles stronger. He has a straight poker face that Hiro can only wish he had and eyes that can pick up the smallest detail from yards away. The blonde can pick up every twitch, grimace and every wince of his expression without so much as blinking.

It's infuriating how Hiro can't seem to hide anything from the blonde.

Although, Spencer has never seen him this exposed before.

Hiro subconsciously wraps his arms around his bare chest, feeling his cheeks heat up against his will when he notices that Spencer is running his piercing eyes up and down his just about naked body. He still has his boxer shorts on, but they don't offer that much protection.

A shiver races through his body, unsure whether it's due to him feeling a tad exposed and cold, or it's because of the way Spencer seems to be eyeing him off. He could have sworn he saw a bit of hunger in his gaze.

"Trying for another tactic to get media attention?" Spencer asks, an eyebrow arching towards his hairline, amusement still lingering in his voice.

"I'm not seeking media attention," Hiro quickly replies stiffly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'd personally preferred to stay out of the spotlight, thank you very much."

A deep rumble escapes from Spencer's throat and it takes Hiro a minute to realize that the blonde is laughing at him. His blush darkens a shade or two and he abruptly turns around in an irritable manner, presenting his bronze and smooth back to the Russian. His light blue hair hangs loosely down his back, resting just above the waist band of his thin boxer shorts, somehow amplifying to perkiness of his round bottom.

"Oh, this view is much better," Spencer continues to laugh, louder still when Hiro spins back around to glare heatedly at him, his expression a cross between feeling indignant and blatant humiliation.

Hiro flails for a moment, trying to think of a decent reply, but falters when Spencer's gaze suddenly turns soft and he shrugs off his jacket, handing the large article of clothing to him. "Huh?" Hiro mutters intelligently.

Spencer rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket with both hands, throwing over Hiro's body and wrapping it around his shoulders. "You'll catch a cold," he says simply.

Hiro blinks cutely in confusion a couple of times at the sudden warmth that invades his body before looking down and noticing the way the jacket rests on his thighs, successfully cover his upper body, leaving only legs exposed for the world to see. "Thank you," he mutters, keeping his gaze else where.

"I take it someone's playing a prank on you?" Spencer asks, although with the tone in his voice, he sounds like he knows just the person who would do something like this.

"Who would want to steal my clothes like that?" Hiro murmurs as he holds the oversize jacket closer around his almost naked body. He hates this. He hates feeling exposed, out in the open like this.

"It could be anyone," Spencer says with a shrug of his large shoulder. "You have pissed off a lot of people lately."

Hiro presses his lips together in a thin line, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. He lets the gears turn in his head, hoping to come up with a way to deny or disprove that little statement, but…he can't. He's been in a bad mood the last couple of months and he may have annoyed a few powerful people.

"I've had a bad couple of weeks," Hiro says in a lame attempt to explain himself, but the blonde doesn't seem to think that's a very good excuse.

Hiro huffs and looks away. He doesn't have to explain himself to Spencer. And he shouldn't. If only Spencer would stop looking at him like that.

Those eyes make him feel extremely exposed.

* * *

-_Tries to glomp Spencer, but can only grasp onto his arm-_ Smug Spencer is love.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Whooo! Big, big, BIG thanks to; Kaz-za-15, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, orphen chica, Tenshi of Freedom, blitzkrieg demolition girl, Blaze Queenie, Thegoldenlock, Shyki, pheonix80, Destiny Kitty, Winter-Rae and dark-phoenix-loves-kai!!

Last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I've had a bad couple of weeks," Hiro explains with uncertainty in his voice, but a cute little pout on his lips.

Spencer merely raises an eyebrow; an infuriating look of amusement appearing in his expression. "We've all had some shitty weeks, Hiro, but that doesn't excuse your ill temperament."

"Oh, so it's ok for some people to lose their temper, but not me?" Hiro asks stiffly, his eyes narrowing in an irate manner.

"Exactly," Spencer replies bluntly. "You're usually calm and cool headed. So having you turn into a complete jackass suddenly is quiet a shock to them."

Hiro wrinkles his nose in annoyance and frustration. "I get annoyed as much as the next person does."

Once again Spencer rolls his eyes skyward. "You're not listening. I know you are capable of being in a bad mood, everyone is, but people like to label others. They see you as someone who is calm and level-headed, and it will take a lot to convince them otherwise. So they're bound to be surprised when you lose your temper."

Hiro stares at Spencer for a few silent moments, a bit of surprise in his expression. He suddenly huffs childishly and pouts, an irate expression returning to his face. "That's just stupid."

"That's reality," Spencer quickly points out, a hint of smugness in his voice. "Take my teammates and I for example. Many of our fellow bladers still believe that Tala is a mindless android, Bryan is a sadistic killer, Kai is a heartless jerk and they don't pay much attention to Ian at all because he's short and weak. And for me; I'm a brainless thug whose only talent is lifting heavy objects."

Hiro suddenly glances off to the side, a hint of guilt in his expression. He has never really thought much of the Blitzkrieg boys. He has heard what the others say about them, but doesn't really pay that much attention. To him they were just another Beyblade team, nothing too spectacular.

But, there must be something special about them. His young teammate, Mystel absolutely adores Tala. He perks up and smiles brightly before practically crash tackling him whenever and wherever he sees him. And surprisingly, Tala takes it in good stride. Some would even say he likes it.

His other teammate, Garland is dating that silver hair badass, Bryan. For the life of him, Hiro can't understand what there is to like about Bryan. He looks like a punk, he acts like a punk. He even talks like a no-good, troublemaking street punk. And yet he managed to win the level and talented Garland over. Garland is a powerful and talented martial artist, who succumbs to no one. And yet, he practically melts whenever Bryan takes him into his arms and kisses him.

And Kai…Well, Kai has always been a bit of a mystery to him. He has known Kai a bit longer than any of the other Russians, but still knows very little about him. Only things he really knows about the enigma is that he's insanely rich and is dating the Spanish heartthrob, Miguel. He doesn't know how long they're been dating, he only found out because he heard Tyson complaining how lovey-dovey they are acting. And sure enough, ever since then he sees them constantly together, holding hands and acting like newlyweds.

And then there's Ian. A right pain in the neck, that one. Always getting himself into trouble, especially with the White Tigers and the All Stars. Hiro can recall vividly one time where Lee managed to get a hold of Ian and was about to thump him on the head for something, when out of nowhere Kai appeared and ripped Ian from his grip and then struck Lee on the head. He said something and stalked off, holding Ian's hand in his. Of course, Ian turned around to the confused neko and stuck his tongue out at him.

It was actually quite funny watching the Chinese blader splutter furiously, his face red from anger.

"You seem well aware that none of that is true," Spencer continues, pulling Hiro from his thoughts. "We both know that Tala is an argumentative and sarcastic smartass. Bryan is a wild adrenaline junkie. Kai is a feisty yet compassionate spitfire. And Ian is an attention seeking pain in the neck, who can be cute when the time calls for it."

Hiro continues to remain silent, looking at anything that isn't Spencer. He can't help but feel a little irritable. He knows what Spencer's saying is true, and he's pretty certain he knows what the others are thinking of him and his current attitude right about now, but he doesn't want to think about it. Here he is, standing in his boxers and Spencer is lecturing him on others tend to see his teammates. He doesn't care, dammit! He just wants to put some clothes on.

Spencer startles Hiro by placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him towards the fire exit. "My place is closer," he says as he opens the door, revealing to Hiro that it is now pouring down rain. "You can hide out there until the rain stops."

Hiro shivers from the cold and pulls the jacket closer and tighter around him. He finds himself nodding in agreement to Spencer's suggestion. "Ok," he says before turning to give Spencer a suspicious look. "Why are you helping me?"

A smirk appears on Spencer's lips. "Blackmail for later on," he replies cheekily.

"I should have known," Hiro mutters as he rolls his eyes toward the sky, reluctantly allowing the 

blonde to lead him towards his apartment. "What do you want from me?" he asks.

"Haven't figured that out yet," Spencer replies as he wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against his side to give him some shelter from the rain. And to keep him warm against the wind chill. "Don't worry, my place is really close."

Another shiver races through Hiro's body and he subconsciously sinks against Spencer's side, ducking his head a little in hopes that no one sees him like this. Here he is, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and Spencer's jacket, heading towards the said Russian's apartment with his arm around his shoulders. Talk about a scandal in the making.

Thankfully Spencer wasn't kidding when he said he's place was close. After a mere five minute walk, they're standing in front of Spencer's door at his third floor apartment. Spencer plunges his hands into his back pocket and pulls out a set of keys and with one hand, selects one and places it in the lock, opening the door.

With an arm still around his shoulders, Spencer leads Hiro to the bedroom where he finally steps away and walks over to his cupboard, pulling out a couple articles of clothing. He throws them to Hiro who manages to catch them, despite the look of surprise on his face and points to the bathroom door. "Get dressed and hang the jacket up in the shower. It's wet from the rain."

Hiro presses his lips into a thin line, not exactly liking the way Spencer is ordering him around, but nods his head anyway. His ego is just clouding his judgment and it's already been bruised enough as it is. There's no need to give the blonde anymore ammunition against him, is there?

"Fine," he mutters as he enters the room and closes the door behind him. He places his clothes on the bathroom sink and shrugs off the large jacket, immediately feeling the coolness of the room without it. He throws it over the door of the shower and returns to his given clothes. He places the large button up shirt on first, noting that this two hangs loosely down to his thighs. He grimaces when he realizes that he can easy wear this article of clothing by itself and still be pretty well covered.

"God damn Hulk of a man," he mutters as he grabs the pants, slipping them over his boxer shorts. He bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from groaning in annoyance. He leans down and begins to roll up the bottom of his pants so that he won't walk or trip over them.

Just what size clothing does Spencer take anyway? He's pretty sure there isn't much call for clothing that will fit your average Hulk, is there?

"You right in there?" Spencer's voice drifts through the door, pulling Hiro out of his thoughts once again.

"Coming!" he replies quickly. He makes his way to the door, opening it with one hand as the other desperately grasps onto his pants, trying his best to keep them up. "Don't you have anything smaller?" he asks tersely when he sees that same look of amusement in Spencer's eyes again.

Spencer merely shrugs. "Not really."

"You must have long legs," Hiro comments as he motions down to his pants. "I had to roll the bottoms up a couple of times."

"My legs are over a meter long," Spencer comments as he sits on the bottom of his bed, his muscular arms resting on his knees as he slouches a bit.

Hiro suddenly turns a critical eye at him, his brow furrowing slightly. "You know the one responsible for this little prank, don't you?"

"Perhaps," Spencer replies with a smug smirk on his lips. "He'll no doubt be pretty pissed off with me for interfering."

"Tell me," Hiro practically demands, his frown deepening when Spencer simply continues to look at him with that infuriating smug expression. Even more so when Spencer climbs to his feet and towers over him, once again mild amusement appearing in his eyes.

Hiro is about to make another demand from his when suddenly Spencer snares his upper arm in one large hand and pulls him abruptly forward, crushing him up against his chest. Hiro places his hands in surprise against Spencer's broad chest, immediately noting the hard muscles against his hands through the thin material of his shirt.

Lifting his other hand, Spencer wraps an arm around Hiro's waist, keeping him perfectly still in the embrace. Then, giving the Beyblade coach no warning, he leans forward and presses their lips together. His mouth moves hungrily against Hiro's, the force of the kiss is pushing his head back, prompting Hiro to grasps onto his t-shirt in an attempt to stay upright. Against his will, his eyes quickly close, plunging his world into darkness. His mind quickly goes blank, and yet his body reacts with such intensity it almost frightens him.

Hiro releases a deep groan of satisfaction when he feels Spencer slip his tongue past his lips and teeth to heatedly devour the inside of his mouth, mildly aware of strong hands working the buttons on the shirt he is currently wearing, slipping it off his shoulders. The material falls to the floor, pooling around his feet, laying there useless and idle to either male.

With one long and lingering caress, Spencer breaks the kiss and turns his attention to the smooth skin on Hiro's neck and shoulders, running his tongue along his collar bone until he reaches the curve of his neck. Placing his mouth securely over the delicate skin, Spencer begins to suck and nibble at the flesh, causing Hiro to tremble with pleasure in his arms.

The feel of Spencer's mouth moving against his skin eases Hiro into complete submission. He's usually the one in control, barking orders and commands. No one has ever made him lose control like this before.

He isn't aware that Spencer is taking off his pants until he feels his naked skin brush against the 

cold sheets of Spencer's bed, prompting Hiro to regain of bit of control over his himself, but not enough to do anything but wither in pleasure. An indignant feeling makes its presence known in his chest when he realizes that Spencer is now leaning over him, one leg slipping in between his.

This blonde has already seen him exposed, if he thinks he's going to let him dominate him as well, he's got another thing coming!

"Ah!" Hiro suddenly arches his back when he feels Spencer take his erect nipple between his teeth and runs his tongue over it. Hiro bites his knuckles when he feels Spencer's other hand slip under the band of his shorts. A moment later, he strips them off and he's completely naked. "Oh, God…" he whimpers as pleasure races through him.

Ok, maybe he could let Spencer take control over him just this once…

"What was the point in getting dressed if you were going to rip them off me again, anyway?" Hiro pants, clutching desperately at Spencer's shoulders, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as more moans of pleasure escape his lips.

"I guess I wanted to be the one who exposed you," Spencer replies, whispering huskily in his ear. "And to put you back into a good mood."

He then proceeds to make sure Hiro doesn't have any more coherent thoughts after that.

--

"Spencer!" Bryan yells as he pounds on the door in an irate manner. "Open this door right now!"

Bryan is feeling a little pissed off. He stole Hiro's clothes earlier today in hopes to humiliate him, but he didn't see hide nor hair of him. He had his camera ready and waiting, dammit! He then received word that someone saw Spencer leading Hiro to his place and he was wearing his jacket. How could Spencer betray him like this? He should have known he was planning to humiliate Hiro.

The front door suddenly flies open and a rather frazzled looking Spencer appears, wearing a pair of hastily pulled up pair of pants. He blinks at Bryan for a second or two before he relaxes a little, seemingly to already know what he's here.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Bryan asks slowly, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Of course," Spencer replies with a smug smirk. "You played a prank on Hiro. I knew it was you the moment I found out."

"If you knew it was me, then why did you interfere?" Bryan asks with a growl in his voice, his arms flailing about at his sides, a furious look on his face.

Spencer merely smiles calmly, yet has a wicked glint in his sea green eyes. "I have my reasons," he replies and gives a small shrug. "Besides, Hiro isn't in a foul mood anymore."

A comical look of confusion appears on Bryan's face and he places his hands on his hips, giving Spencer a very suspicious look. "Explain."

But Spencer remains silent. Instead, he turns slightly and looks towards his bedroom door, prompting Bryan to lean to the side and do the same. Not a moment later, the door opens and a certain blue haired coach appears, wearing Spencer's shirt that hangs down to his thighs and…nothing else. His hair is in a bit of a mess and he seems rather exhausted, and yet has this satisfied look on his face.

Bryan physically gags in surprise, prompting Hiro to snap his attention to him. He narrows his eyes and folds his arms over his chest, a frown of annoyance appearing on his lips. "It was you, wasn't it?" he asks, his eyebrow giving a dangerous twitch. "You're the one who tried to leave me exposed, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter," Spencer suddenly interrupts; placing a hand on Bryan's shoulder and pushing him back outside. He then leans forward and whispers into his stun teammate's ear. "Besides, no one can expose him like I can."

He then slams the door shut, locking it soundly.

* * *

X3 You know what? I'm starting to really like this pairing. Ah, Spencer. You're so compatible, aren't you?

Please review.


End file.
